Warlock
"Warlock" is the nineteenth chapter of Into the Forest. It is the second and final chapter to be narrated by Özgür Yildirim. Chapter Quote "The whole point of the doomsday machine is lost if you keep it a secret." - Dr. Strangelove Summary The chapter opens up on May 18, 2014 at 15:09:52 in Los Angeles, California. Oz is sitting around, thinking about something that happened earlier. He was in Frogtown, checking out the area where a crime had taken place before. He found bags of drugs and bags of money. He had heard about Memo being in an ICU as well. Memo is being guarded all hours of the day by police officers as they wait for him to wake up. The current situation seems to be that they are in for a long wait. In the present, Oz is in his apartment and is preparing food for himself. Elaine calls him, apologizing for cancelling the plans they had made before, and she promises to make it up to him. Oz appreciates her directness, saying that he hates when people try to give him excuses. He becomes angry when people do that. The next morning, when Oz goes in for work, someone tells him that Captain Abendroth is looking for him. Oz sits at his desk and opens a card that was sent by someone named Milo Lugardo. Nearly a decade ago, Oz had arrested the man who killed Milo's brother. Milo has sent Oz a card each year ever since. Oz puts the card in his desk, then gets up and knocks on Abendroth's door. There is no answer so Oz returns to his desk. He is about to contact Planski, but before he can he is approached by a detective named Kasch. Kasch introduces Oz to Ire Slind, another detective. Slind knows Memo and says that Memo was "looking to find some of his friends." While Memo is in a coma, Slind will act as his replacement. Oz asks Slind what kind of drugs were found at Frogtown. Slind says it's "not the usual stuff" so Oz tries asking him if he has ever heard of something called Synsnap. Slind has not heard of it. Oz calls Planski and tries to update her with the recent events, but before he can talk, she tells him that her CI (Confidential Informant) has gone missing. She says that it has happened before and she's hoping that nothing has gone wrong. Oz wants to talk to her about Synsnap, but Abendroth approaches him. With him is someone named Yonah Kalevshir Warlock. He is searching for some fugitives who are supposedly living in Hollywood. Warlock and Oz talk for a while but Warlock never seems to really get to the point, so Oz says he is done talking with him. Afterwards, Oz approaches Abendroth. Abendroth wants to know if Oz is really planning on retiring or not. He also questions Oz about why he frequently leaves his area of jurisdiction and has been reported as rude by other agents. He tells Oz that he is transferring him to West Bureau, which is located in Hollywood. When Oz returns to his desk again, he finds a folder left by Warlock. The folder contains one piece of paper, and on that piece of paper there are three names written down. These three names identify the bodies Oz found in Long Beach. The names are Yuri Grossman, Eli Klein, and Jablom Lau Song. The chapter ends on May 19, 2014 at 11:11:11. Category:Chapters